


迟来迟来的评

by merrceiba



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Other, movie reflection
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>影评和一些凌乱的杂想</p>
            </blockquote>





	迟来迟来的评

**Author's Note:**

> 剧透有

新一代演员演技：木，无戏-10分

老万的钢铁厂工人+普通人生活很动人+10分。

老万的摇篮曲+5分（虽然并不悦耳，但动听

X教授见新人Scott，旧人Alex，Raven， Moira时愉悦的情绪把握得层次分明+10分

“第三部永远是最糟糕的一部”辛格自我吐槽+2分

快银的段落重复第二部：惊喜不再但好笑依旧+5分

教授和Moira的感情戏第一部正片几乎删得不剩，因此第三部接得相当突兀-5分

但教授为这此频频说错话，很可爱+5分。

决战，老万的阵营转变并不真的让人吃惊（说真的谁会吃惊啊？），但剪辑节奏和时机把握得不对。老万的技能表现也全片被碾压。-10分。

 

以上总计得分82。票价值回。

 

“我没有看错Raven。也没有看错你。”

“那么世界上的其他人呢？”

世界上的其他人不重要。不是说他不关心其他人。他可是“我怎么样并不重要”所有人都排在他自己前面的Charles Xavier！但其他人不会重要到能够真正的伤害他。他足够强大。他那么强大。他能够抵住来自全世界的伤害，除非那是你和Raven。

 

跟你谈到你失去的妻女的时候，他流泪了。

回想起他从最初就对你一直执有的希望，你也流泪了。

虽然那眼泪你们彼此并没有看到。

不像第一次，你们从同一个记忆里回转，不在乎在彼此面前露出自己狼狈的泪眼。

但所有流过的眼泪都不是枉然的。

尤其，你们有能力手握整个世界的生死。那眼泪并非为了让谁看见，博取廉价的同情。甚至也不是因为承受着痛苦所以才有的眼泪。

 

你总能触及我坚硬如铁的心里连我自己都不知道它存在的那柔软的部分。无论有没有头盔。

 

当你一边出手杀人一边质问命运。并认命地再次放弃了善良和光明。

他于亿万人中寻找你。称你为老友，为你落泪。再一次。

他因此受袭昏迷。而你帮助伤害他的人掳走了他。

他醒来，面前是他平生仅见的强敌，正预备着摧毁这个他心心念念想保护的世界。他却没有多加理会。只一心要劝阻你勿走上歧途。

你失去家人，失去全世界，甚至失去了自己。

他却总是能找到你。从黑暗深沉冰冷窒息的海底，将你一把拎上去。

 

你第一次不穿盔甲不着披风衬衣牛仔悬浮空中，重盖庄园，他的家，以及你们曾经共同的梦想。

“你能说服我去做任何事。”你说。

戏里戏外的人都知道，那跟你没戴那头盔，没有半毛关系。


End file.
